dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs Tatsumi
Pit vs Tatsumi is ZackAttackX's one hundred and nineteenth DBX. Pit vs Tatsumi.png|ZackAttackX Pit v Tatsumi.jpg|PillsburyZomboi Description Kid Icarus vs Akame ga Kill!! Two upbeat swordsmen clash blades - will the angel or assassin triumph? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: The Capital - Akame ga Kill!. The word of insurrection at the Capital had the Goddess of Light concerned, so Pit was being sent to check it out. The familiar doors opened up and Pit ran through them. "Sorry to drag you out so early. but this is an emergency." Palutena apologized. Pit shrugged it off. "Don't sweat it. What's the problem?" he replied before looking down at the city beneath him, where it seemed like a war was happening. "Uh... does it have anything to do with the explosions and carnage from down there?" "You're spot on. All the bloodshed caused by this war would give the Underworld Army plenty of souls to work with." Palutena replied. Pit descended towards the city, shooting down at a Reaper that was approaching a burning house. "Man, it'd be like a picnic made especially for the Underworld." the angel realized. As the Reaper fell, Pit landed before it, breaking his bow into two blades and cutting through the monsters. Meanwhile, Tatsumi and Akame both noticed Pit descending from afar. "Is that guy with us or against us?" Tatsumi wondered out loud. Akame was uncertain. "It's impossible to say for sure." she replied while severing her incoming foes. Tatsumi thought for a second or two. "Best not take any chances, right?" he said, equipping Incursio. Akame nodded. "Be careful." she warned as Tatsumi made his way towards where the angel was. He arrived not long after and came face to face with Pit. "You here to delay the hand of justice?" Tatsumi asked, aiming his weapon towards the angel. "Actually, I'm here to stop you from turning this town into a Reaper's playground." he said, preparing to fight. HERE WE GO! Both angel and assassin rushed for each other and clashed blades for a while, but Tatsumi was the one who gained the upper hand, pushing Pit back with heavy blows, followed by a kick to the gut. Pit staggered back and reattached his bow, taking to the air and firing down at Tatsumi. The assassin reflected the shots by spinning his weapon in a circular motion before taking to the air himself, meeting Pit midway. Pit pulled away and kept firing shots at Tatsumi, trying to keep him at bay, but Tatsumi was able to cope, gliding comfortably away from all the shots fired from Pit's bow. It wasn't long until Tatsumi was able to get in close and strike Pit across the chest with a stiff strike, blasting the angel away. Pit recuperated and equipped his Raptor Claws. "So you like to play up close, do you? Won't be liking it so much now!" he said, flying at Tatsumi. Pit made a cut for Tatsumi's torso, but the seasoned assassin backed away, striking back with a stab, which narrowly missed the angel. Pit then attempted an upwards slash with his other claw, which was met by a parry. The two continued to clash weapons, but this time is was Pit who was gaining leverage, forcing Tatsumi to take a defensive posture. The angel's attacks were relentless and ferocious, but Tatsumi was able to hang in there, blocking each attack with his weapon or being slightly grazed on the armour. Then Pit flew above Tatsumi and slashed at his foe's face. The assassin was caught off guard and the attack blasted him towards the ground. Almost out of instinct, Tatsumi turned invisible, trying to use it as a means of recuperating and planning a new method of attack. "Wait, what? Where did he go?" Pit wondered aloud. Tatsumi then reappeared behind the angel and slashed his wing. "Gah!" Pit exclaimed, spinning away from his foe to regroup. "Well that didn't work." he concluded, switching up to his Cragalance Cannon and firing a barrage of rocks towards Tatsumi. The assassin cut them down with ease, until Pit gained the height leverage and fired a boulder down onto him, sending him towards the ground. As he neared the floor, Tatsumi became invisible and Pit was again confused about Tatsumi's whereabouts. He brought out his bow again and readied himself. "Bet he's planning on attacking from behind again." the angel thought to himself, breaking his bow into blades. He waited for a moment for Tatsumi to make his move. "Ah HA!" Pit exclaimed, slashing behind him, clashing blades with... no one? "Okay, where did he go for re- OW OWOWOW!!!" he wailed as Tatsumi reappeared in front of him, slashing him several times in the chest before blasting him through a nearby building. "Oh man, I HOPE Lady Palutena didn't see that." Pit said to himself. "Don't worry, Pit. I didn't see a thing." the goddess smiled. Pit slowly gathered himself as Tatsumi entered the building, stabbing for Pit's chest. The angel quickly threw up a Guardian Orbitar which protected him from the attack and bought him time to grab his Upperdash Arm, planting it right into the chin of his opponent. The force of the strike was able to rip Incursio's helmet from the rest of the body, leaving Tatsumi's head exposed. "Oh crap." Tatsumi realised, parrying Pit followup attack with a downwards swing. The two continued to trade attacks until Pit fired two fiery rings into Tatsumi's eyes, blinding him. As the assassin stumbled back clutching his face, Pit rushed in and smashed Tatsumi in the chin with his Upperdash Arm, launching his foe's head off his shoulders. "Should've kept your head in the game!" Pit cheered as Tatsumi's body dropped to the ground without life. "No time to party, Pit. There's more on their way now and you're in no shape to deal with them right now." Palutena explained, preparing to evacuate Pit from the area. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights